


you came along

by sizhu



Series: A Week of Kagehina [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Day 5, M/M, i think i'm a little woozy from all this writing, prompt: trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama takes more stock in Hinata's words than he probably intended, but it works out for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you came along

He'd thought he'd lost it. He'd thought he'd lost it long before he'd enrolled at Karasuno, long before he ever graduated from Kitagawa Daiichi. Back on the day he'd first met the vivacious whirlwind that was Hinata Shouyou. He had pushed too hard, demanded too much, and hadn't given any sacrifice in return for his impossible demands. But then it happened. That day during a match, he'd been lost. Hesitated for a second too long, unsure of who or where to toss to, and then suddenly, Hinata was there. There where he hadn't been just a moment before, calling his name:

_Kageyama, I'm here!_

And, in that instant, before the gears in his brain could start problem-solving, his fingertips touched the ball, sent it effortlessly arcing toward Hinata, is if that's where the ball had wanted to go all along. They scored the point, but Kageyama was only half aware of that. He stood there on the court, staring at his hands before looking up and directing his incredulity at Hinata. He'd known - he clearly remembered Hinata's insane jumping and ridiculous reflexes from the very day they met. But he never thought that Hinata would be the one to snap him out of the dark place that threatened to swallow him whole _with_ that very ridiculousness.

Even now, years later, Kageyama clung to those words. It wasn't hard, either, to be reminded of them, especially when Hinata was more than happy to supply the words whenever he thought Kageyama needed to hear them. And Kageyama grew accustomed to it—but he never, not once, took Hinata or his words for granted.

 

Kageyama wasn't quite sure when Hinata started sleeping over at his place regularly. He knew _why_ Hinata had started sleeping over—something about Kageyama's apartment being closer to the university (though Kageyama suspected that it was just an excuse for him to sleep over)—but he wasn't entirely sure _when_ they'd developed official sleeping arrangements (before he went to bed, he'd drape a blanket over Hinata's sleeping form on the couch and turn off the TV for him; it was a regular occurrence). Sometimes it was a hassle, sharing a one bedroom apartment and a tiny ass bathroom with such a little ball of boundless energy. But other times…

 

_One night Kageyama had woken up yelling, and Hinata was at his side in an instant. Hinata had gently eased Kageyama back into bed, stroking his hair and whispering to him. Hinata laid in bed next to him. He wrapped thin arms around Kageyama and pressed his chest against Kageyama's back. Kageyama had relaxed the moment he'd felt Hinata's fingers in his hair, but every little bit of soothing encouragement helped chase away shadows. Once again, Hinata had whispered "I'm here" for Kageyama. This time, though, the words tickled over the hairs on the back of Kageyama's neck, and he found himself drifting back into a safe sleep - the first of many such sleeps._

After that first night, Kageyama admitted to his nightmares and insecurities, and Hinata… Hinata, he just _smiled_. He had cupped Kageyama's cheeks and kissed his nose after that first night, and he said, " _I'm here_."

 

And Kageyama knew he could trust in those words.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was
> 
> REALLY disjointed and i wasn't sure where things were fitting. honestly it kind of went where it wanted to and i have no idea anymore 
> 
> _pls send help how words what are words_


End file.
